


Breakfast Time.

by istrice_riservato



Series: Le avventure di Little Feta Hummel-Anderson [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istrice_riservato/pseuds/istrice_riservato
Summary: Stava per scendere dal letto, quando un forte rumore metallico lo spaventò, costringendolo a nascondersi sotto le coperte, le quali vennero tirate ben oltre la sua testolina di ricci neri. Strinse il coniglietto al petto, mentre tentava di convincersi che quello era un nascondiglio perfetto, dove nessun mostro l’avrebbe mai trovato.Non trascorse poi molto tempo prima che cominciasse a sentire caldo. Riemerse lentamente e solo dopo essersi accertato che non ci fosse alcun mostro ad attenderlo al di là delle coperte.





	Breakfast Time.

Quella appena trascorsa era stata una lunga e movimentata notte di sonno.

Alfred si svegliò con le lenzuola attorcigliate intorno al corpo e, come prima cosa, si stropicciò gli occhi nel tentativo di eliminare gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno. Non aveva la minima idea di che ore fossero, perché nella sua cameretta nessuno dei suoi genitori si era preso la briga di mettere un orologio e, anche se ci fosse stato, lui non avrebbe saputo come fare per leggerlo. Era ancora troppo piccolo per certe cose.

Dato che per un bambino di cinque anni appena rimanere a letto senza far niente non è poi così divertente, decise di alzarsi e di andare in camera dei suoi per infilarsi nel lettone in mezzo a loro. Così, dopo essersi stiracchiato, recuperò dal suo fianco il suo coniglietto di peluche, quello con cui dormiva ogni notte da quando non era che un neonato, e si scostò di dosso le coperte.

Stava per scendere dal letto, quando un forte rumore metallico lo spaventò, costringendolo a nascondersi sotto le coperte, le quali vennero tirate ben oltre la sua testolina di ricci neri. Strinse il coniglietto al petto, mentre tentava di convincersi che quello era un nascondiglio perfetto, dove nessun mostro l’avrebbe mai trovato.

Non trascorse poi molto tempo prima che cominciasse a sentire caldo. Riemerse lentamente e solo dopo essersi accertato che non ci fosse alcun mostro ad attenderlo al di là delle coperte.

Rimanendo sempre a letto, Alfred si concentrò su ciò che le sue orecchie continuavano a sentire – strani rumori e borbottii – , nella speranza di capire la loro provenienza. I suoi occhi vagavano senza meta per le linee poco definite dei mobili della camera e si fermarono arrivati alla porta socchiusa, attraverso cui filtrava un piccolo spiraglio di luce. _Fuori è giorno_ , ragionò, _e nessun mostro è così stupido da farsi vedere di giorno_. 

Trovato dentro di sé il coraggio necessario, a questo giro scese sul serio dal letto, non senza la compagnia del suo fidato coniglietto di peluche. Superò la porta della sua cameretta e si ritrovò in corridoio, dove sia i rumori che i borbottii erano più distinti, così distinti che gli fu facile capirne la provenienza. Immediatamente si incamminò verso la cucina, ma non con troppa fretta perché _magari esisteva un mostro del giorno e lui non lo sapeva e stava per cadere nella sua trappola_.

Alfred prese un respiro profondo prima di entrare nella stanza, dove trovò suo padre a parlottare tra sé e sé. Scoperto che non c’era nessun mostro, si avvicinò velocemente all’uomo, il quale parve non notarlo, impegnato com’era a cercare qualcosa tra le numerose pentole, padelle e ciotole sul tavolo della cucina.

« Papà, cosa stai facendo? » cinguettò il bambino.

Kurt sobbalzò, palesemente preso alla sprovvista dalla domanda appena ricevuta. Si voltò verso l’altra presenza oltre a lui all’interno della stanza e fece per portarsi una mano al petto, fermandosi solo all’ultimo, dopo essersi ricordato di averle entrambe sporche di farina.

« Dio, Alfred » disse. « Mi hai spaventato a morte ».

L’altro accennò quello che doveva essere un piccolo sorriso di scuse.

« Cosa ci fai già sveglio, _sweetheart_? »

Alfred si strinse nelle spalle. « Non avevo più sonno e mi sono svegliato ».

Prontamente, tenne per sé la parte relativa al forte rumore sentito poco prima.

« Sono stato io, non è vero? Ho fatto cadere per terra una ciotola e ti ho svegliato » commentò Kurt.

Il bambino fece no con la testa. Al movimento, i folti ricci neri di cui la genetica l’aveva dotato ondeggiarono morbidamente.

« No, mi sono svegliato prima di quello. Da solo » Alfred spiegò. « Anche se quel rumore così forte mi ha spaventato, credevo fossi un mostro ».

All’udire quelle parole, l’uomo si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Si affrettò a lavarsi le mani prima di prendere in braccio il figlio, ancorandoselo al fianco destro. Lo strinse a sé, mentre quello nascondeva il viso nel suo collo, e gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli.

« Scusami tanto » mormorò piano.

« Non fa niente » gli rispose Alfred. « Ora lo so che non era un mostro ».

Continuando a tenerlo in braccio, Kurt iniziò automaticamente ad ondeggiare sul posto, proprio come quando quello era l’unico metodo funzionante per farlo addormentare. Ed il suo intento era proprio quello.

Sorrise soddisfatto quando lo sentì sbadigliare. « Ti riporto a letto, okay? Prometto che cercherò di essere il più silenzioso possibile ».

« Ma io non voglio tornare a letto! » protestò il bambino, il quale sembrava essersi magicamente ridestato. « E non mi hai nemmeno detto cosa stai facendo ».

« Stavo preparando la colazione per te e per papà, ma qualcuno si è svegliato prima che avessi il tempo di finire ».

Per Alfred, che era piuttosto intelligente per la sua età, non fu difficile comprendere che si stava riferendo a lui.

« Posso sempre tornare a letto e fare finta di dormire » lo assecondò.

« Mi sembra un’ottima idea » commentò Kurt. Conosceva suo figlio e, dopo lo sbadiglio di prima, era certo che il suo _“fare finta di dormire”_ sarebbe stato molto veritiero.

« Oppure posso rimanere qui e aiutarti a preparare la colazione ».

Ignorando la proposta, l’uomo si avviò verso il corridoio, deciso a riportare il bambino nella sua cameretta.

« Ma non ho più sonno, papà! »

« Il tuo coniglietto però sembra averne, guarda ».

Nel momento in cui Kurt prese quel pezzo di stoffa imbottita dalle manine di Alfred per fargli vedere quanto sonno quello avesse, si rese conto di quanto fosse mal messo: uno dei due bottoni che rappresentavano gli occhi mancava all’appello – e chissà dov’era finito – , un orecchio stava cominciando a scucirsi da una parte e, nel complesso, aveva bisogno di una passata in lavatrice. Nella speranza di ricordarsene al momento giusto, si appuntò in un angolo della mente di dovergli dare una sistemata il prima possibile.

« Nessuno dei due ha sonno, vogliamo rimanere qui con te » s’impuntò il bambino e, dal tono utilizzato, l’altro capì chi dei due aveva appena perso la battaglia.

« D’accordo, prepariamo la colazione insieme » fece sorridendo leggermente. 

L’uomo si abbassò per mettere a terra il proprio figlio. Mentre si rialzava, cominciò a ragionare su cosa potergli far fare senza che lo intralciasse più del necessario e senza che creasse troppa confusione – per quella c’era già lui, del resto.

 

Una ventina di minuti più tardi, l’orologio della cucina segnava circa le 8:30 e Kurt e Alfred avevano finito di preparare la colazione. Insieme avevano fatto il caffè, i pancakes con i mirtilli e tostato qualche fetta di pane, non senza aver combinato qualche casino – tipo l’uovo che era finito sul pavimento dopo che Alfred l’aveva toccato, quando Kurt gli aveva espressamente detto di stare fermo.

Dopo aver messo ogni cosa in maniera accurata sul vassoio, l’uomo guardò suo figlio e scoppiò a ridere accorgendosi della bolla bianca di farina in mezzo ai suoi capelli. Con amore lo pulì, poi prese dalla credenza due tazzine da caffè ed un bicchiere e li aggiunse a tutto il resto.

« Voglio portarlo io » disse Alfred, riferendosi al vassoio.

« È pesante, amore. E sopra ci sono un sacco di cose che potrebbero rompersi » Kurt guardò con apprensione la ceramica delle tazzine e il vetro del bicchiere « E poi il coniglietto chi lo porta? »

Ingenuamente, il bambino allungò il peluche nella direzione del padre. Questo osservò prima il vassoio e poi il proprio figlio, decretando che non glielo avrebbe assolutamente fatto portare. Se avesse avuto un paio di anni in più, avrebbe potuto anche pensarci, ma in quella situazione era fuori discussione.

Vedendo che Alfred continuava a fissarlo speranzoso, Kurt gli si accovacciò dinanzi.

« Okay, facciamo così: scegli cosa portare tra tutto ciò che c’è sul vassoio » propose, nella speranza che non scegliesse qualcosa di particolarmente pesante.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, il bambino prese una delle tazzine e, con soddisfazione, s’incamminò verso il corridoio. L’uomo si affettò ad andargli dietro, contento del compromesso raggiunto.

Trovò Alfred ad attenderlo di fronte alla porta chiusa della camera matrimoniale, la tazzina da caffè in una mano e il suo coniglietto di peluche nell’altra.

« Muoviti, papà, altrimenti i pancakes si raffreddano! »

Kurt ridacchiò e cercò di accelerare il passo, dato che l’altro non aveva poi tutti i torti. Una volta accanto a lui, gli fece cenno di aprire la porta e quello tirò verso il basso la maniglia, non senza essersi alzato sulle punte per impugnarla bene.

Entrarono nella stanza, silenziosa e avvolta nella penombra. Immediatamente, Alfred si gettò sul letto senza troppa grazia, mentre il padre abbandonava il vassoio sulla cassettiera accanto all’entrata per andare a tirare su la tapparella. Sentì dei mugugni ancora piuttosto assonnati provenire dalle sue spalle, chiaro segno che ormai, in quella casa, non stava più dormendo nessuno. Recuperò con velocità il vassoio e poi raggiunse il letto.

Seduto sul bordo, con la colazione appoggiata sulle ginocchia, Kurt osservò Alfred, completamente disteso su Blaine, il quale teneva il figlio stretto a al suo petto grazie ad un braccio intorno alla sua piccola vita. Sentiva il bambino parlottare, ma non riusciva a capire di preciso cosa stesse dicendo all’orecchio dell’altro.

« Beh, se nessuno vuole far colazione me ne vado » disse e fece per rimettersi in piedi, peccato solo che per la mano che prontamente si avvolse intorno al suo polso.

Nonostante sapesse bene a chi appartenesse, la osservò con attenzione e, con lentezza, risalì con lo sguardo lungo tutto l’arto, fino ad incontrare l’espressione innamorata – e ancora piuttosto assonnata – di suo marito.

« Buongiorno » sussurrò piano.

« Buongiorno anche a te » disse Blaine.

Kurt si spostò verso il centro del letto, mentre Alfred si ritagliava un piccolo spazio tra i due e Blaine si tirava su a sedere. Per far sì che tutti e tre potessero arrivarci facilmente, il vassoio venne posizionato di fronte al bambino, che si affrettò a rimettere al suo posto la tazzina mancante alla composizione.

« Non c’è modo migliore di iniziare la domenica se non con i pancakes ai mirtilli » commentò Blaine dopo aver studiato ciò che c’era per colazione.

Si allungò verso suo marito, che a sua volta gli andò incontro, per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

« Ehi, anche io voglio un bacio! » protestò Alfred, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Entrambi i genitori si affrettarono ad accontentarlo. Poi Kurt distribuì ad ognuno un piatto e servì i pancakes.

Per alcuni minuti mangiarono in totale silenzio.

« Sono buonissimi. Chi li ha fatti, tu o papà? » chiese Blaine rivolto al figlio.

Alfred mandò giù il boccone prima di rispondere. « È stato papà. Io ho solo fatto cadere un uovo per terra ».

« Ssh, non devi svelare i nostri segreti! » lo ammonì scherzosamente Kurt, dandogli una leggera gomitata. « E sappiate che chi riempie il letto di briciole è un uomo morto » aggiunse poi, lanciando un’occhiataccia prima al marito e poi al bambino.

I due, con la bocca piena, annuirono alle sue parole. Poi si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, consapevoli del fatto che avrebbero dovuto dare una sbattuta alle lenzuola il prima possibile e senza farsi scoprire.   
  
  
 


End file.
